


The Tease

by CrimsonAngel09



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Groping, His first and only serious relationship, Teasing, typical for a flirty Reaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonAngel09/pseuds/CrimsonAngel09
Summary: Ronald and Angelique have been sent to go undercover on the Campania, and as soon as they get into their room...Ronald can't help but tease his girlfriend.





	The Tease

**Author's Note:**

> I put this as Mature, just to be safe. I think if Ronald had a serious girlfriend, he would totally do this.

Forgetting to have set the alarm we woke up thirty minutes before the ship Campania would part, me and Ronald in a rush. We had to hurriedly get dressed and eat, and grabbing our things headed out. We were running as fast as we could to make it to the ship, me wishing that I should have set the alarm instead of Ronald. 

"It looks like we'll make it just in time." Said Ronald as he looked at his watch, the both of us running through alleyways to get there faster.  
Soon we slowed to a walk as we arrived at the docks, the ship Campania something to behold in what is the Victorian Era. 

"Bloody hell...there seems to be a lot of entrances. We still have to find our room too..." Sighed Ronald, me smiling at him. 

"We could ask around, you know. It'll be a lot quicker that way." I told Ronald, however he put an arm around my waist before pressing me into his left side. 

"I'm not letting my pregnant girlfriend get lost here. I'll make sure you stay right here beside me." Smiled Ronald, me giggling.

"Fine, fine. We better hurry, we have five minutes." I told Ronald, the both of us starting to walk as as he kept me against him. 

Finally me and Ronald found where we needed to go, and handing in our tickets given to us by William, it was exchanged for a room key. As we made our way to the deck of the ship, it started to move as confetti rained down on us from above.  
People were at the railings waving goodbye to those on land, me bowing my head so confetti don't stick to the lenses of my glasses. This ship might be a marvel when on its first voyage, but it'll be nothing but wreckage at the bottom of sea in a few days. 

Coming into a hallway on the second floor, me and Ronald shrugged off any confetti before going to find our room. We had been placed in a first class room, and even though it was nice I truthfully would have been fine anywhere. Opening the door to our room I couldn't help but be in awe, everything to be the colors of white, gold, and brown mahogany wood. There was a chandelier in the middle of a white ceiling, and as for the bed it was bigger with white satin sheets and pillows. 

After setting down my suitcase and taking off my coat I went to lay on the bed, my legs bent up and looking at the ceiling. A moment later I could feel Ronald get on the bed, him then moving my legs apart so he could be directly above me. I went to rest my knees against his hips as Ronald leaned down kissing me deeply on the lips, and licking them I parted them letting his tongue slip in. I couldn't help but moan as our tongues fought, me going to grasp the bottom part of Ronald's hair as he massaged my left hip. 

I was careful not to hurt him as we continued making out, then taking his right hand Ronald went to pull my shirt out from my bottoms. As Ronald's hand went under my shirt he left my lips alone, him going to my neck where he nipped and sucked at it some. I let Ronald's hair go as I went to grip the sheets, me gasping when his right hand groped my left breast before starting to knead it slowly. Before things could go any further Ronald stopped kneading, me breathless as he collapsed beside me. 

"Ronald Knox, how dare you." I told him annoyingly as I sat up glaring at him, him then laughing. 

"Sorry about that, love. I just wanted to tease you for a bit." Said Ronald, but that didn't quite ease the annoyance.

"Well, you accomplished that with no problem." I told him simply, and sitting up Ronald scooted against the headboard before patting the space between him.

"Come on now, I don't want you mad at me. Please, Angelique?" Asked Ronald, me studying him a moment.

"If you do that again, no sex for a week." I told him firmly going to sit against him, Ronald having his arms firmly around me.

"Alright, I won't do it again." Chuckled Ronald, and I couldn't help but smile. Despite my boyfriend being an ultimate tease, there was no way I could live this second life without him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an excerpt from my Ronald story, however it isn't completed yet. I might do more; MIGHT. However, those would be Explicit. 
> 
> Important note- Angelique is one month pregnant with a Reaper child.


End file.
